bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Timosi
|image = |name = |kanji = 티모시 |romaji = |race = Yūreiyushi |birthday = January 1 |age = 15 |gender = Male |height = 5'10" |weight = 143 lbs. |eyes = Deep-blue |hair = Black |blood type = O- |affiliation = Yāolù |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Defender of the |previous occupation = None |team = None |previous team = Unknown |partner = None |previous partner = |base of operations = Dangai Yāolù |marital status = Single |relatives = Kōtotsu |education = None |status = Active |signature skill = Soul stealing }} Timosi (티모시, Korean for "Timothy") is a unique yūreiyushi, or a being of reason, having suppressed his dark tendencies to the point that he can be considered a good-hearted being. By suppressing these evil emotions, Timosi has also taken on a more human-like appearance, in contrast to his normal spectral brethren. Because of this, Timosi was accepted and people became close to him, not fearing him like many do with his race. He soon traveled to the war-torn land of the Kān'na universe, being able to go through the sea of reason without being destroyed. Since then, Timosi has followed a different path in life. At some point in time, he found himself in Yāolù, and has protected the borders of the spiritual plane, as well as the Dangai, her place of origin, since then. However, as of recently, Timosi has become an ally to Hao Baojia and his cohorts from Soul Society, being a transporter when traveling between the two continents, as well as giving insight to the two protagonists of PersonaSuperiorDeus and Koukishi's storyline when needed. Appearance .]] Before the suppression of his darker emotions, Timosi took the form of the average yūreiyushi: a spectral-like being without a true physical form. However, after he learned how to overcome his evil intentions, Timosi's form changed quite drastically. Instead of being a spectral, he now takes a more humanoid form, being reminiscent of a typical teenage human. Timosi's attire consists of a black jacket with green lining, a black t-shirt, a pair of matching black pants, a utility belt that holds his weapon and a pair of brown gloves. He also has hair in this form, which takes on a black hue and is unkept, as well as deep-blue eyes. During his travels in the Kān'na universe, Timosi possessed a little different appearance. Instead of his usual jacket, he now wears a form-fitting black suit with sky-blue suspenders. Besides this, not much changes about Timosi's appearance. Personality More soon... History More soon... Synopsis Part I More soon... Part II More soon... Part III More soon... Equipment Twin Knives: Timosi is always carrying two large, black knives on his person, usually strapped on to his utility belt. These knives are incredibly special, not to mention rare, as they can be infused with reason to incapacitate multiple enemies in little, to no, effort at all. When infused with reason, these knives glow with a purple energy surrounding them, which is, obviously, reason enveloping them. Powers and abilities Large Quantity of Depression-Inducing Aura: Despite having suppressed his negative emotions, Timosi's aura is still very negative. By being in the vicinity of the good-natured yūreiyushi, one will succumb to depression-like emotions, such as sadness and doubt. Because of its unusual volume, Timosi can cause many within the general area (about one kilometer) to cower in fear, although this only manifests in weak-minded individuals. *'Soonya:' By gathering reason at a focal point (with his being his finger), Timosi can fire a potent blast towards the opponent or a specified object, which results in large-scale destruction. Because of the amount of reason the technique consumes, Timosi has shown that his limit is three-per-day. If he attempts to fire a fourth one, his body will give out on himself and he will become an easy target for an opponent. Even though it has a limit, only one is usually needed, due to the reason that composes the ability destroys anything made of spiritual energy. Genius Intellect: Possessing an IQ slightly above the standards of a genius, Timosi is considered a genius in all regards. Although he rarely fights seriously, he has shown himself to be incredibly deductive when doing so. During the only known battle that he fought seriously, he was able to deduce that his opponent did not have omnipresence, but, in fact, was utilizing her shénzhǔjiá's ability to seemingly appear as if she could teleport to wherever she so chose in an instant. He has also developed several strategies for his comrades, all of which have been successful because they were executed perfectly. : Because of his large knives, Timosi is quite adept at using a bladed weapon in combat. His style is very fluid, making elegant slashes, all the while making the least amount of movements as necessary. Timosi surmises that this is because, with the least amount of movements, he can: a) conserve more energy to stronger, more effective attacks; and b) leave less knowledge to his fighting style, making it more difficult for his opponents to discern his movements. Spiritual Decomposition: Due to the fact that Timosi's body is composed solely of reason, any and all spiritual energy is immediately broken down upon contact with the boy. This ability is quite deadly to spiritual beings, such as the shinigami or hollows, which seem to seemingly shatter after coming into contact with Timosi. : Because of his unique genetic make-up, Timosi's skill in hakuda is rarely shown or utilized. Despite this lack of evidence, he has bragged that he can dispatch large fleets of enemies within a few moments, as well as contend with hakuda grandmasters for several minutes. However, it is unknown if this is true, as only Timosi has every spoke those words. Immense Speed: Although he, unlike any other yūreiyushi, possesses body mass, Timosi has shown himself to be remarkably fast. Like the majority of his brethren, he utilizes an unnamed speed technique that allows him to fade away and then reappear a considerably large distance away in an instant. While fading away (as well as reappearing), Timosi is untraceable and intangible, making any attack directed towards him absolutely futile. His speed seems to be a bit higher than the rest of his species, but this is thought to be because of Timosi has actual body mass. Indomitable Willpower: Timosi possibly possesses the most powerful willpower ever witnessed in Yāolù. Being the stubborn and bull-headed man that he is, he has been shown to be impossible to interrogate, as he refuses to give information on his allies, as well as never accepting that his solution is wrong. This puts him at ends with a few of his comrades at times, most notably Tsubame Shihōin, who also believes herself to be correct in her solutions. Because of this butting of heads, these two constantly argue, adding to the comic relief to the rest of the gang. Stats Soul-stealing Being a yūreiyushi, Timosi can absorb the souls of just about anyone he encounters. To utilize this ability, Timosi needs only touch his victims. Due to the reason that his body consists of, the opponent's body will soon begin to breakdown, with the soul slowly being absorbed into Timosi's body. He has shown a common ability to have access to the abilities of someone he recently absorbed, although the time-span in which he can use this is only for a few hours. He has shown that, when using his abilities, he will don a mask reminiscent of a hollow mask (although they are donned for completely different reasons), and his eyes shine a crimson-red until the ability is deactivated. The souls that are stored within Timosi's body take the forms of little children, with the only thing visible on them is their eyes and mouths. Their bodies are outlined in a thin, white light, which is the only way they are identifiable. Unique to Timosi himself, he can communicate with these spirits, who seem to cherish the yūreiyushi. Because of this, he considers himself to be saving their evil souls, as their karma is cleansed upon being absorbed. Many a people have commented that if Timosi ever absorbs your soul into his body, he considers you a very talented individual, although Timosi is quick to contradict this statement. Behind the scenes The author wanted to create a character full of realism, as well as an incredibly complex person. Since the author himself is a man full of complexities, he used his own personality as a basis, throwing stuff said by other characters into the mix, and presto-change, you've got Timosi! Besides his appearance and abilities, Timosi is based completely off myself, with his name being a tribute to my own. Trivia More soon... Quote More soon...